LaLu Week 2017 by Killer-kelly420
by LaLuLover71
Summary: March 6-12 Masquerade. War. Tears. Protect. Summer. Falling. Father. rated T to be safe, may be subject to change who knows! Im super excited to be writing this year, please be gentle on me!
1. Masquerade

Hey everyone! Im back for LaLu week! Im so excited to participate in my first one of my OTP! For all those reading my other story Help me breathe again I'm still going to be writing it! I will explain more what happened when I post the new chapter (will be up after Lalu week)

I haven't read anyone else's LaLu weeks yet so if its like anyone else I apologies I really didn't mean it! I hope you guys like this story, all the subjects are gonna be connected so it will be interesting! okay lets get to reading!

* * *

Day 1: Masquerade~

Lucy looked down and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. She hummed softly and looked around the ball room. Her father decided to throw a ball in the honor of her turning 18. It was something she wasn't she would do for herself, way to extravagant. She had a sneaking feeling her father was just doing this to find her a husband. She knew the Heartfilia family was losing money.

Her father was going to have to make her marry some old rich guy just for their money. She sighed and looked back at her ball gown. She had to admit it was beautiful, it was like the ocean. Whenever she moved it was like waves. The top of the dress was a deep,almost black blue and fade down until the ends were a baby blue. It was one thick strap and had little embellishments of stones into the fabric, shining in just the right lights. Her hair was pulled up in a elegant messy bun, holding the strings of her gem mask to her face. It has intricate swirls that intertwined with each other, only exposing her eyes and lower face.

Her father called her attention over to him. He was standing their with a very handsome man with blonde spiky hair. He looked to be a little older than her. He was tall, even taller than her father and rather wide. His muscles were obvious, even through a suit. As she walked closer she kept studying the man. She could see his hair was a darker shade of blonde then her hair, more of a gold. He had a scar on her face, making her rather curious how he could have gotten it. Finally he looked up to meet her eyes. They reminded her of the calm skies before a fierce storm. Lucy somehow got the feeling that you could see a rather violent storm in his eyes. His face was mostly covered by a simple black mask though.

She curtsied deeply when she walked up to the men. Jude heartfilia's eyes were judging everything about her when she moved. "Lucy, this is Mr. Dreyar. Grandson of Makarov. He was very interested in meeting you" her father said bluntly. Lucy nodded and looked at the man "Nice to meet you Mr. Dreyar, it's a pleasure to see you at my party."

The man studied her and offered his arm to her "let us dance ms heartfilia". She blushed but nodded, wrapping her arm with his as they walked out onto the ballroom floor. Once in the center she put her hand in his and her other on his upper arm. She couldn't quiet reach his shoulder. She felt his big hand firmly placed on her waist and they began to waltz around the ballroom. She let him lead and she expertly followed the steps she practiced since she was a little girl.

"Your father tells me this is a party to find you a husband" He said gruffly, looking above her head,not actually at her. She shook her head and looked down "Unfortunately so" She sighed as she was twirled in his arms. She could feel the eyes of the people around them watching closely. She was rather confused why they would all be watching them.

He nodded "I understand, my grandfather is trying to make me find a wife" Lucy looked at him curiously. "It seems he found me one though." He said while looking down, meeting her eyes. She tilted her head in confusion before it clicked. "So my father and your grandfather arranged for us to be married I see?" He nodded in confirmation and dipped her low. "I am supposed to be giving you a ring tonight, they're waiting for it" He whispered in her ear.

She blushed brightly "tonight?" she mumbled and her step faltered but he easily covered with her. "Are you nervous?" He asked when he straightened them up. She couldn't help but nod. He sighed "I'm terribly sorry but it could be worst. At least I'm not an old man right?" he tried to joke with her. She only bit her lip and looked away "I don't even know your name. I know nothing about you and yet I am to be engaged to you."

She was turned away when she heard him "Laxus". She was turned back around as their dancing continued "Huh?" She asked confused. Usually Lucy was very bright, known for her intelligence but right now her mind was just too rattled with so many thoughts. "My name is Laxus" he said again. The music stopped and they stopped back in the middle of the dance floor. Her stomach dropped when she realized Laxus was now in front of her on one knee.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife" He asked as he produced a box from his pocket. He opened it to show a beautiful golden ring with a stone that was a clash of yellow and blue. She gasped and could feel the tears running down her face. She had no control over them. "Yes" She whispered, knowing she would do a great dishonor if she didn't say yes. He gave what was a clearly fake smile. He slipped a ring on her finger and stood up.

He grabbed her around the waist and dipped her "I'm sorry about this" He said before leaning in and smashing their lips together. She gasped against them but could only hear people cheering for them. She looked around to see people in ball gowns and suits with masks cheering for them. He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Wave" he mumbled and she did as she was told.

The rest of the party was filled with dancing, cheering, congratulations from people, and her never leaving his side for a moment. She had to admit, he wasn't a monster. Honestly he could have been so much worse, she just couldn't believe her father married her off the moment she turned 18.

They wouldn't be married right away of course, there was still a wedding to plan. She just didn't know how she was going to deal with it all. Soon the party was over, the guests all gone except for her, Laxus, her father, and Makarov, Laxus' grandfather. His grandfather was actually very sweet, she wouldn't mind being his family.

She finally got to sit down. She groaned in pain and took off her heels, letting them fall to the ground. "Lucy!" Her father yelled and she shot up. He scolded her "You must still act like a lady" He frowned. Before she respond, Laxus stepped in "Lucy, why don't I escort you to your room"

She sighed but nodded. She picked up her shoes but there was no way they were going back on. She was in a big ball gown, no one would realize she wasn't wearing shoes. She linked her arm with Laxus and started walking up the stairs of their manor. Soon she was to the outside of her door. She turned to him and he looked a little awkward."uh goodnight" he rubbed the back of his neck. She nodded softly "Goodnight Laxus" She smiled softly.

She turned to her room but a hand on her shoulder made her stop. She went to turn back to question him when their lips met again. He smirked at her before turning away. He threw his hand up in the air and half-ass wave as he walked down the hall. Her hand went to touch her lips in shock, she could have swore she felt electricity.

* * *

alright there is my first chapter for Lalu week! Im so excited! Please let me all know what you think! I love you guys so much and your reviews and encouragement mean the world to me! :) Thank you guys in advance! Until next time my little readers fare well!

~Kelly


	2. War

Yay LaLu week chapter two! I've decided that everything will be connected into one story! so this will be interesting! Also like I said before I haven't read anyone else stories yet so if they're similar I'm so sorry I didn't mean it! I am actually liking this story a lot considering I only came up with it yesterday! Let me know what you guys think please!

~Kelly

* * *

Day 2: War

It had been one month since they had been engaged. The word spread throughout their country like wildfire. She was getting congratulations letters everyday, even presents. She couldn't really believe it. Laxus had decided to stay with them, learning about his son to be wife. She had to admit, he wasn't horrible. He listened to what she had to say, something no male had ever done before. He studied her as she did her normal activities such as reading, drawing, and writing. He mentioned that the Fairy Tail manor had quite a huge library that he was going to have to show her.

A little part of her was happy that he was actually taking an interest in her and making an effort. She felt like not many men would actually do this for her. He talked about his home a lot when he actually talked to her. He mentioned things like the gardens and a pool. How his home was always filled with people his grandfather would take it. He would adopt abandoned children, giving them a place to stay and study. In exchange they would train for his military, which the children would happily do. They were like a huge family and everyone was equal there.

Even Laxus was trained to be in the military, having his own team and becoming a S-class commanding sergeant. She was impressed he was actually such an important man and not just a rich brat. Lucy was actually getting excited to go see the Fairy Tail manor. It sounded so different from where she grew up. Laxus wouldn't reveal though how he had become so strong in the military or how he had gotten his scars. She could obviously feel his magical energy, she wasn't stupid. It was enough to command a room, it was no question her husband to be was powerful. Magic hadn't been allowed in their room since Lucy's mother had passed away.

Layla had been a strong mage, fantastic at her craft as she passed it down to her only child. Even though Lucy had magic, it was always kept a secret from everyone. Anyone who knew she could do celestial magic was instantly fired expect for a few people who were high up enough, such as her father's advisers. Lucy still practiced in secret, her mother left her notes that she studied. She even had a few keys that were her mother's. It wasn't much but her magic was the only thing left she had to connect her with her mother.

Without the years of practice she should have gotten, her magical presence with little to nothing. She wondered if Laxus could even feel it over the weight of his. She often wondered if she could practice freely once they were married. She didn't think he would stop her, but she could have been wrong. She studied Laxus curiously as they sat in the garden. Her father and him discussing matters she wasn't in the least bit interested in. She looked down at the sketch book in her hands, seeing the man before her on the pages. She captured his likeness down to the littlest detail. Even his stormy eyes looked like they were staring into her soul, much like the real ones do.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and in came a running man in a uniform. She noticed the crest on it was the one of Laxus' home. The man had long green hair, even longer than hers. He had piercing blue eyes with a freckle right under his left eye. He was handsome in an exotic way, she had never seen someone who looked like him. Even his uniform made him look sophisticated. She noticed he had a sword on his hip and looked like he shouldn't really belong on the battlefield. Lucy had a feeling that even though he looked soft, this man could take down armies with a blink of his eyes.

He was panting as he stood in front of Laxus, trying to catch his breath. He had clearly ran from where he came. Once he composed himself he stood before them "Excuse my interruption but Laxus you are needed home at once". The frown was clear on Laxus' face as he stood up. "Freed, what is this all about?" He crossed his arms across his huge chest and staring down at the man. Whereas most people would be intimidated by such a strong mage, Freed didn't even flinch. Laxus told her about freed, his right hand man. He was the squad leader of the thunder legion, the special team that was under Laxus' control. It made sense why Freed could not be taken to his knees just by Laxus' stare.

Freed rattled off quickly that Fiore had been attacked and his father needed him instantly. He was called out to battle. Lucy couldn't help but gasp as she realized he was being called to war. "That will be all Freed, I'll take my leave for home tonight" Freed nodded and bowed deeply. She stood up, holding her sketch book to her chest as she stared at Laxus.

"Jude, could you please excuse me and Lucy, I think we need to talk" Her father nodded and waved them off. Laxus walked over to her and gently took her arm in his hand. He guided her through the halls of her home as she stared down at her feet. She had never been in war, their household stayed out of it usually but she couldn't do that anymore. She was going to be married to the future head of Fairy Tail. She couldn't ignore political affairs anymore. There was no more hiding in her room as others were at war. Of course she cared for the people they ruled over, volunteering with them and helping when she could but that wouldn't fly there and she knew that.

Lucy was going to have to be involved in the bloody mess that was Fiore and the warring states. Before she knew it they were out in her garden. It use to be her mother's but responsibility was transferred to her. She didn't change anything with it though, loving her mother's taste in the finer things. He led her to the fountain and made her sit on the edge. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. He made her meet his eyes "Lucy" He whispered.

She bit her lip, not understanding why she was so sad. It wasn't as if they were married yet, or that she even loved him. And yet him leaving felt so wrong to her. Lucy was concerned of course of him getting hurt but he was strong and could handle himself. She cared for him, she would admit that to herself, liking herself in his presence this last month.

He sighed and pat her hand "This won't affect the arrangement, we'll still be married but I'm afraid I have to go fight. My grandfather called for me personally, he wouldn't do that unless it was important. She nodded and looked back down, avoiding his eyes and trying to blink away tears. "Lucy, will you return to fairy tail with me?" he asked and her head shot up. He held her eyes as he spoke "It would be good for my grandfather and the others. They would love to met you and honestly, I don't want to leave you here" He whispered the last part and she could have swore he blushed but by the time she blinked it was gone.

She stared into his eyes, watching the storm in his eyes swirl with an emotion she couldn't pinpoint. She nodded gently "Alright, I'll go with you" She whispered and she saw him give a cocky smirk before standing up. "Then we should go pack, the ride home will take a day's travel." She stood with him and nodded "I shall pack then" She gave a small smile and grabbed her notebook. As they walked back inside he started telling her about the people she would meet. "There is a girl there named Levy, she is around your age and an even bigger book worm then you. She is a strategist like Freed, only she works from the manor not the battle field. I have a feeling you'll become good friends." He trailed off talking about more people she would meet and she hug on his every word as they walked to her room.

* * *

Yay another one done, we got to meet a new character and even more in the next chapter! lots of drama in the next so I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think and please review! :) I love you guys so much, thank you for reading!

~Kelly


End file.
